


Flashcards

by Fratdaddyo_hara



Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratdaddyo_hara/pseuds/Fratdaddyo_hara
Summary: Kara helps Lena study.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118456
Comments: 22
Kudos: 656





	Flashcards

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a plan for the way I wanted this series to go and then the second part got away from me a bit. This was originally just meant to be a bunch of stories about supercorp hooking up but it's too easy to write about them catching feelings. I am writing about their date but I thought I'd add a few more parts before that of them just being horny teenagers. Also, the date fic is gonna be quite long i think because I clearly don't know when to stop. Anyway, I hope you're having a good day wherever you are and I hope you enjoy the third part.

Lena and Kara were dedicated college students and athletes which meant, planning a proper date around their busy schedules was do-able but difficult. They had a Friday two weeks away when they were both free from exams, practice or a match of some kind. That didn’t mean they couldn’t hook up in the mean time though and Kara always looked forward to spending any amount of time with Lena.

Lena had an exam coming up in her business class and she planned to pretty much camp out in the library every spare minute she had. She was hunched over a desk in a quiet corner of the library, reading over her notes and writing out perfect flashcards. Her phone buzzed and a small smile crept on her face when she saw who it was.

****Kara:**** Knock, knock

Never mind, she could use a distraction but not fucking knock, knock jokes.

****Lena:**** Kara I don’t have time for this.

****Kara:**** That’s not the way to answer

****Lena:**** Seriously Kara, I have to study

****Kara:**** Knock, knock

Lena sighed and ran her hand over her face, trying to wipe away her exhaustion.

****Lena:**** Who’s there?

****Kara:**** Goliath

****Lena:**** Goliath who?

****Kara:**** Goliath down, you look-eth tired

Lena smiled and let out a little laugh before putting her phone down and turning back to her books.

“Seriously, you look tired, you should go home and sleep” Kara whispered In her ear, she began massaging her shoulders, digging her thumbs into her neck. Lena’s eyes fluttered close in pleasure.

“You’re so good at that” Lena moaned. Kara kissed her neck and sat down in the chair next to her. Lena whined opening her eyes, “Why did you stop?” she pouted.

“You’ve been here since this morning and you have a game tomorrow, you need rest” Kara said.

“Kara, you don’t understand, I can’t just pass the exam, I need to get the maximum grade, my parents will kill me if I let my grades slip” Lena said desperately. Kara looked at her sympathetically,

“Lena you have to take care of yourself, you won’t do well at all if you collapse from exhaustion” Kara tucked her messy hair behind her ear, “have you eaten today?” she asked,

“Well I had-“

“That gross smoothie with the kale you drink in the morning doesn’t count” she dead pans.

“Um well then no,” she mumbles quietly, shying away under Kara’s disapproving glare “I didn’t mean to, I just lost track of time” she explained.

“Well it’s a good job I brought Thai food then” Kara beamed, and lifted two bags of food.

“You’re my favourite” Lena moaned. They cleared away Lena’s notes and covered the table in food instead because Kara bought _a lot._ Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara, who smiled sheepishly,

“I didn’t know what you liked so I kinda got a bit of everything” Kara said.

Half an hour later, Lena was full and currently watching Kara finish her third lot of Pad Thai,

“Where do you put all of that food? You have a 6-pack for fuck sake” Lena asked playfully. Kara just shrugged mumbling something about fast metabolism while starting on the fried rice. “Well this has been lovely darling but I need to get back to work” she pecked Kara on the cheek. Kara made a noise of protest,

“Nope, I’m taking you home to sleep” she said firmly.

“Kara, darling, do you realise who you’re talking to?” she raised her eyebrow and set her jaw, “Besides I really need to get these terms nailed before I leave”

“Okay, well if you’re staying then I’m going to help, what are you struggling with?” Lena tried to argue but Kara reached over the table and grabbed Lena’s flashcards, “What is economic growth?” she asked.

“Kara really you don’t have to” Lena said. Kara sucked her teeth,

“Oooo, I’m sorry Miss Luthor, that’s incorrect, the answer I was looking for is, ‘The increase in an economy’s real level of output over time’” Kara replied. “Let’s try another one shall we, how about Hawthorne effect” Lena sighed, clearly the blonde wasn’t going anywhere soon.

“The idea that workers are motivated by recognition given to them as a group” Lena replied.

“Perfect, what is a Finance house?” Kara continued.

“A specialist institution which provides funds for hire purchase agreements” Lena explained perfectly.

Studying together started off well but there were a few important terms that Lena just couldn’t get right no matter how many times Kara read it back to her.

“You know this Lena, we’ve been over it, what is third party price discrimination?” Kara asked softly.

“I don’t know!” Lena cried, “I’ve been reading over this stuff all day and I still haven’t got it!”

“Hey, hey Lena,” she cooed, “baby it’s okay, you’re just stressed and you’re trying to force the information” Kara pulled her into a hug “you need a stress reliever, baby girl” Kara whispered lowly into her ear, she nipped at her ear “tell you what, every time you get a question right, I’ll reward you in some way, deal?” she kissed her below her ear, Lena nodded her head vigorously “good, now what are accounting costs?” she asked, placing her hand on the ravenette’s knee,

“T-the value of an economic resource used up in production” Lena managed to get out, she squeezed her eyes shut as Kara shifted her hand further up her inner thigh and licked the shell of Lena’s ear,

“Very good Lena, how about base amount?” she hummed, Lena was breathing heavily,

“The year- mmm” Kara squeezed her thigh and Lena flooded her panties “The- The year which is chosen as the point of reference for comparison” she rushed out. By the fifth question, Kara’s hand was under her skirt, brushing her fingers softly up and down Lena’s clothed pussy.

“You’re doing so well baby, and you’re so wet, you’ve ruined your underwear, haven’t you?” Lena squirmed and whimpered. “Now you struggled with unabsorbed costs before so lets see if you can do any better now.” Lena was a fucking mess at this point but she searched her brain for any knowledge of the answer,

“The costs that occurs when-“ Kara pulled her underwear casually to the side and slid her finger up and down Lena’s soaked folds “when- the specific cost structure that is being used-“ God she drew a blank, this wasn’t fucking working it was just turning her brain to mush. Suddenly, Kara placed her underwear back and pulled her hand away. Something clicked in Lena’s head and she gripped Kara’s forearm, “The cost occurs when the specific cost structure that is being used does not fully reflect all fixed and/or variable cost” Lena practically yelled. Kara smiled proudly,

“See you do know it baby girl, you’re so smart” Kara praised, the blonde pulled her underwear to the side and thrust two fingers into her aching pussy. Lena spread her legs further apart, giving Kara more room to work.

Kara worked her fingers in and out of Lena while still asking her questions, seemingly unaffected by the whole thing, but the raging hard on throbbing inside her compression shorts told a whole different story. For each term Lena got correct Kara quickened the pace or changed the actions of her fingers: twisting them, spreading them, crossing them, when she got a particularly difficult term right, Kara added a third finger and Lena almost came on the spot. When she got the second to last term right, Kara curled her fingers upwards and massaged the spongy spot inside her.

“This is the last one baby, you know this” she encouraged, stroking her clit softly with her thumb, “you get this one right and I’ll let you come all over my fingers, you want to come, don’t you, baby girl?” Lena whimpered, biting her lip and nodding, she’d given up trying to uphold the image that she wasn’t getting fingered in the library. She was slumped back in her chair, legs spread wide, watching three of Kara’s long fingers pumping in and out of her. “So baby girl, what is the marginal productivity theory of distribution?” she husked.

Lena racked her brain,: she was a national chess champion by 8, she understood quantum entanglement, hell she spoke 4 languages fluently but she couldn’t remember what this fucking stupid theory was. God Kara’s fingers felt so good and she was so close, just a little longer-

“Lena,” Kara said sternly.

“Fuck, I can’t even remember the start of it” Kara removed her fingers and pulled Lena’s face into her neck to muffle the screams from her ruined orgasm. Lena sobbed into her neck and Kara stroked her hair.

“Don’t worry baby, we just have to take more drastic action, empty your head of all thoughts” she kissed her head, pulled her to her feet and led her away on shaky legs. Kara took them to the anthropology of linguistics section, a small corner on the third floor of the library.

“What are we doing here?” Lena asked, Kara lifted her onto the small desk in the corner.

“I’m going to fuck you ‘til you can’t think, baby girl” she smiled, matter of factly, and began kissing down Lena’s neck.

“Kara we can’t have sex in the library, we’ll get caught” Lena exclaimed.

“Lena no ones been to this part of the library in years, plus its 10pm on a Thursday, we’ll be the only ones here,” her voice filled with a reassuring tone, “no one saw me fingering you and no one is gonna catch me fucking your brains out, okay?” she reached under Lena’s skirt and pulled her underwear down. “Don’t you want to cum baby?” Lena bit her lip and nodded,

“Please fuck me Kara” Lena begged. Kara smirked and slid her sweatpants and compression shorts down to her knees, her cock bobbed and twitched in the cool air. She gripped her dick and slapped it against Lena’s dripping pussy, rubbing the head against her throbbing clit. She pulled the ravenette closer by her hips, sliding her cock through Lena’s lower lips while kissing her passionately. Lena squirmed in Kara’s hold, grinding against the blonde’s thick shaft. Kara pulled away and positioned the head against Lena’s tight entrance, Lena’s head dropped backed, exposing her long, pale neck as Kara pushed her cock in slowly. Kara moaned,

“Still as tight as ever” she pushed all the way in and bottomed out while Lena sucked at the golden skin of her neck, and raked her fingernails over her abs. “God you’re taking me so well baby” she hooked her arms under Lena’s knees and starting ramming her cock into her quivering pussy. Lena could only lie back and take it, she was so wound up from before that it didn’t take long. Kara rubbed her clit hard, pushing her over the edge, Lena slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out loud.

Kara would usually ease up and let her lover ride out their orgasm but instead she continued to pound Lena as hard as she could, the desk loudly banging against the wall. Lena was thrown head first into another orgasm her walls clenching tightly around Kara’s dick.

The blonde pulled her to her feet, whipped the ravenette’s shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra.

“Kara!” she exclaimed.

“What? I miss your boobs” she grinned as she attacked Lena’s chest, sucking and biting her nipples, Lena cupped the back of her head, moaning loudly. Kara turned her around slotting her cock between Lena’s ass cheeks “Mmm I miss your ass too.” Lena groaned, “If you keep moaning that loud baby girl, we’re going to get caught” Kara bent her over the desk, slapping her ass. Lena let out a yelp when Kara shoved her cock back in her pussy,

“If you going keep making that much noise, I’m going to have to gag you” Kara growled and Lena’s pussy clenched involuntarily, “oh you like that idea don’t you baby?” her pussy clenching again. Kara picked up Lena’s lacy underwear and put them in her mouth before she thrust rapidly into her again. She pulled Lena’s left knee up and put it on the desk; spreading her pussy open wider so she could get even deeper, those heavy balls hitting her clit every time she filled Lena up.

Lena bit down on her panties, tasting herself and moaned uncontrollably, squeezing her eyes shut and succumbing to the pleasure Kara insisted on giving her. The blonde leaned over her back grabbing her tits and massaging them, Kara’s ministrations and the fact that her cock was hitting the spot so perfectly, pushed Lena head first into her third orgasm. She whined around her panties,

“You’re so good baby girl, you feel so good on my dick” Lena was whimpering into the desk as Kara carried on thrusting, “you can cum one more time baby, it feels so good when you come all over my cock” Lena was shaking her head, she couldn’t cum any more, “can you imagine if someone came round that corner right now, they’d catch the perfect Lena Luthor, practically naked, panties stuffed in her mouth, getting fucked over a desk in the library? What would people think, baby girl?” the idea of being caught threw Lena into her final orgasm of the night. Her pussy milked Kara’s cock and she pumped Lena full of her thick, warm cum. Kara kissed up Lena’s back and pulled the ruined panties out of her mouth.

“Think I’m broken” Lena mumbled, her pussy still clenching weakly. Kara stroked her cheek softly. After a few minutes, Lena lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck to steady herself. They pulled away to start getting dressed and make themselves look presentable.

“So Lena, what is the marginal productivity theory of distribution?” Kara asked,

“The theory that factors are paid the value of their marginal product so that the total earnings of each type of factor of production equals the value multiplied by the number of units of that factor that are employed.” Lena said without hesitating, pulling her shirt over her head. She froze and then whipped around at a proud looking Kara “Oh my god! That’s right isn’t it?” Kara nodded, she knew the definition off by heart at this point, beaming at Lena.

The ravenette threw herself at the blonde, who caught her in strong arms, “Thank you, thank you, thank you” Lena said pressing kisses all over Kara’s face.

“I mean, it was hard work but someone had to do it” she gave Lena a cheeky grin and they walked back to the table Lena was working at, Kara gave her the spare sweatpants she kept in her gym bag as both Lena’s underwear and skirt were basically ruined. While Lena changed in the toilet, Kara quickly cleared away their trash and put Lena’s study materials into her bag. Lena came back and looked at the empty table quizzically. “Come on, I’m taking you home” Kara said.

“I’m planning on staying a little longer actually,” Kara sighed “just to go over my flashcards once more, so they really stick” she added quickly. Kara smiled gently, cupping her face she leaned in and Lena’s eyes fluttered shut. Kara then threw her over one shoulder.

“Kara! Put me down!” Lena shouted, smacking her hands against Kara’s back, but the blonde had her in a tight grip.

“You won’t win Lena, so just give up” she picked up both their bags in her free hand and marched down the stairs, towards the exit, “Good night, Mrs Brown” she said as they passed the elderly librarian, she always seemed to be there, claiming that she was all alone now and the books surrounding her made her feel more at home then her own house. Everyone loved Mrs Brown.

“Good night Kara,” she replied warmly.

“Oh and that desk in the linguistic anthropology section is a bit wobbly, I’ll take a look at it next time I’m in” she gave her that charming smile. The librarian didn’t even seem phased by the fact that she had the heir to the Luthor fortune slung over one shoulder.

“Oh you’re too kind, thank you dear. Good night Lena, you make sure to get some sleep now, I worry about you” she said.

“I’ll try, good night Mrs Brown” Lena mumbled, thankful she couldn’t see her blush.

“See even Mrs Brown knows you don’t get enough sleep” Kara said as she continued to carry Lena across campus.

“Shut up, Danvers” Lena replied, Kara just slapped her ass in reply.

Kara carried her all the way to her apartment, opening the door to see Sam reading on the couch, she looked up briefly,

“Which room is she in?” Sam pointed to the door on the left without even looking up from her book. “Thanks” she made her way into the room, unceremoniously dumped Lena on the bed and her bag on the floor; then marched back out of the apartment yelling at Lena to go to sleep as she left.

Lena was her own women dammit and if she wanted to study more, Kara Danvers wouldn’t stop her, she rifled through her bag, huffing and then grabbed her phone:

****Lena:**** Give them back

****Kara:**** You can have them back after the game tomorrow.

****Lena:**** I hate you, Danvers

****Kara:**** Sweet dreams, Luthor ;)

“Fuck!” Lena yelled.

“What did she do now?” Sam yelled back.

“She stole my fucking flashcards!” Lena slammed the door when she heard Sam’s uncontrollable laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I pulled the keywords off of a random glossary on the internet so I’m aware they make no sense, I also have no clue what you would need to know for a business degree😅


End file.
